cotidiano SxD
by neon.exe
Summary: anécdotas que ni los héroes de esta historia ni quienes los rodean olvidaran
1. silencio

silencio

Las 2 de la mañana no suelen ser horas de llegar para nadie, bueno tal vez descartando ebrios y adolescentes que se escapan de casa.

Claro que Peter no encajaba en dicha descripción, esto aun así no lo exenta de haber llegado a esa misma hora, claro está. Pues en la sala situada en la Torre stark este se encontraba tratando de entrar a hurtadillas. Tratando de llegar a su habitación sin ser descubierto.

En la sala no se lograban escuchar sus pisadas, puede ser por el hecho de no caminar por el piso, si no, que este se mantenía pegado a la pared con su traje puesto, a excepción de su máscara para observar  
bien su camino.

O bueno ese era el plan hasta que un mal cálculo hizo que este callera sin remedio, y es que Tony no se molestó en ordenar el lugar luego de su "ataque de creatividad", el estruendo al caer fue tal, que ni bien  
este se levantó dos sombras ya estaban cerca, cuando se prendió la luz repentinamente, dejándolo ciego por instantes y en ese momento una voz se escuchó.

\- así que... ¿Spiderman?- sí, era Steve, ese Steve... estaba jodido.

\- ¿puedo explicarlo?


	2. ojo

ojo

Fandom: spiderman

Una de mejores cosas de ser un héroe eran las vistas, spidey lo sabía bien, no por nada cada que tenía tiempo iba a los edificios más altos que lograra encontrar.

En esta pequeña oportunidad, luego de salir de clases y de escaparse del paseo que tenían planeado sus amigos, no es que no quisiera, pero, luego de una semana de examen tras examen lo que más deseaba era despejarse y esa era la mejor forma que se le ocurría.

Así que allí estaba el, en un rascacielos de alrededor de 30 o 35 pisos, no se molestó en mirar ese detalle realmente, sin su máscara (no tenía problemas por ahora así que le venía bien un poco de aire en su rostro). En los últimos días era muy habitual grandes ráfagas de viento, el otoño estaba cerca.

Este miro un momento al frente, la ciudad siempre seria impresionante ante sus ojos.

O al menos esos eran sus pensamientos unos segundos antes, ni su sentido arácnido le salvo de que al momento en que se distrajo para acomodarse una basura se metió en su ojo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a gritar mientras caía de aquel rascacielos.

Y ese día fue el que ningún héroe dejara que Peter olvide, por casualidad alguien lo logro grabar tratando de conseguir su rostro, pero en lugar de ello consiguió un video viral que no estaba del todo mal.


	3. dolor

dolor

Fandom: avengers

Era difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de aquel genio que se hacía llamar iron man, mas esa mañana, para los ojos de todos los que vivían en esa torre, el millonario solo estaba maldiciendo en voz alta algo así como que "le habían roto el corazón y que era la peor traición que pudo haber recibido."

Hawkeye y black widow se miraban entre ellos sin entender del todo, tal vez alguna novia que le había dejado y este estaba borracho, aunque no parecía tener los síntomas de tal estado, banner no estaba mejor, llego en busca de una explicación que sus compañeros no podían darle, no fue hasta que Steve entro a la cocina, donde todo esto sucedía, que las maldiciones tomaron otro rumbo.

-¡tu!- grito Tony señalando al recién llegado, todos voltearon sus miradas sin entender su papel en este "problema amoroso" al que todos tomaron como la razón del alboroto.

El rubio se señaló a si mismo aun sin comprender, Tony volvió a gritar dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores… – tu maldito traidor, ¡te has comido el chocolate que deje en la mesa ayer!- si sorprendidos, por lo estúpido que se tornó todo.

Ese era tony stark, el genio más grande de su era… haciendo un berrinche por un chocolate, pues para él fue la "traición más dolorosa" que pudo haber sufrido por un amigo.


	4. payaso

payaso

En una nave con dirección a un evento muy importante para más de una, en lugar de prepararse, existía algo aún más importante por resolver en esos momentos…

Todos miraban al recién llegado, deadpool había llegado a la misión con un atuendo… llamativo.

Era una de esas ropas que llevaban las gimnastas al competir, sin mangas ni algo cubriendo sus piernas, junto con esto no llevaba más que su máscara, un par de armas en la espalda y unos zapatos que parecían de bailarina de ballet, Wade era raro, pero esto era otro nivel.

Este se les acerco – oigan, ¿por qué soy el único disfrazado?- le miraron un poco más para luego intercambiar miradas, ni siquiera habían logrado llegar al lugar donde tenían que interrumpir y eso sucedía.

-¿porque deberíamos estar disfrazados en primer lugar?- Tony se adelantó a sus compañeros.

Tanto Steve, como Natasha y Clint esperaban la respuesta de tan loco personaje, en ningún momento recordaban haber mencionado algo para que esto pasara.- como que "por qué", dijeron que nos teníamos que infiltrar y que yo tendría que llevar un payaso-

El silencio se mantuvo, ¿cómo era posible mal interpretar tanto algo así? Tuvo que ser Clint quien soltó un suspiro antes de hablar –tu maldito lunático, dijimos que iríamos encubiertos y que dejaras de hacerte el payaso, en todo caso ¿¡porque eso tiene que ver con lo que llevas puesto?!

-¿No te gustan los payasitos? ¿O tenía que ser de otro color?

Esa fue una delas anécdotas más interesantes del equipo, pues luego de completar la misión tuvieron que explicarle a fury porque rayos el vestía así uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo.


	5. sol-edad

soledad

Fandom: spiderman y deadpool

Luego de una lucha en el parque, tanto Wade como Peter decidieron descansar en el césped y observar el cielo, era un momento agradable al menos hasta que tuvieran que entregar al malo de turno.

-oye Wade.- hablo con una voz calmada para no perturbar ese ambiente tan inusual estando con su compañero.-mmm- recibió como respuesta de un adormilado mercenario.

\- ¿y si existe alguien en el sol que por cada año que cumple pone una vela en la superficie del sol, esta nunca se acaba y por eso brilla?- pasaron segundos antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de Wade.

-Spidy, sea lo que sea que te hayas fumado, o me das o lo dejas- una débil carcajada se empezó a escuchar que a cada momento empezó a fortalecerse para ser acompañada de una más grave, esas risas de una tarde soleada se lograron escuchar a los alrededores, esos eran buenos días.


	6. mentira

mentira

Fandom: spiderman

Mirando las pupilas inexistentes en esa máscara que ocultaba el rostro de la persona que le había jurados amistad, en ese momento ya no importaba las noches en las que compartieron momentos inquebrantables, todo lo sucedido en los últimos cinco minutos era una muestra muy clara de que todo fue falso, y aun así...

¿Cómo era posible que no lo odie? ¿Cómo puedo seguir esperando que él se arrepintiera o diga que es una broma retorcida?

Miro como alza su arma, directo al punto medio de mi máscara, mis pensamientos cesan, oigo un gran ruido.

Al día siguiente Peter no se encontró en clases y más de un robot se logró, un incendio que presentó el infierno ante los habitantes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.


End file.
